Variations on the Death of Lina Inverse I
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Death by Dragon Slay! They won't let me put the full title up. First in series. Each is unrelated to the others and is a stand-alone so I'll be posting them all seperately, instead of in chapters.


Rezo: My eyes! My eyes are open! Laughs  
Zel: Oh no!  
Rezo suddenly screams and clutches his head  
Deep Voice: Rezo, Priest of Red  
Rezo: What? Who are you?  
Deep Voice: Rezo, Priest of Red, I have a proposition for you.  
Zel: Who is that?  
Lina: Ruby Eye Shabranigdo  
Rezo: Who are you?  
Deep Voice: I am he whose rebirth you so desired. I am Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, King of the Mazoku.  
Rezo: What?  
Deep Voice: I have a proposition for you. In gratitude for resurrecting me, I give you a choice. You may join your soul with mine; thereby gaining sight, power and immortality. Or you can die, your soul consumed by my power, having never experienced the life you have so diligently worked to attain.  
Lina: Rezo! Don't do it! Would you hand over the world you fought so hard to see?  
Rezo thinks it over. The others stare at him.  
Rezo: I have no choice. I accept.  
Rezo falls to his knees, clutching himself as though in great pain. He writhes.  
Lina+Zel: Rezo!!!  
Rodimus: What's happening?  
Zolf: No!  
Rezo stands up. A flaring red aura surrounds him. He smiles.  
Lina+Zel: Rezo?  
Rezo opens his eyes. The irises are diamond shaped flecks of ruby with slit pupils.  
Rezo: Hello friends.  
Lina: Rezo, how could you?  
Rezo: Thank you friends. Without your aid, I could never have achieved this. In gratitude, I offer you the same bargain that Shabranigdo offered me.  
Lina: Aid the Mazoku or die?  
Rezo: Exactly. Join me and you will all have long lives, great power and wealth. Defy me and I will slay you now.  
Gourry: Sounds good to me. Bash  
Lina: Gourry no baka!  
Zel: Even with all that, what could you offer me to convince me to help conquer the world?  
Rezo focuses on Zel. Others fall silent.  
Rezo: Your cure? The power you have now, with everything else you want? A chance to never be alone again?  
Zel's resolve falters.  
Rezo: Is that not what you want?  
Lina: Zel, don't do it! He's lying!  
Rezo: Have I ever lied to you, Zelgadis?  
Zel: whispers No . . .  
Rezo: Do you wish to be alone forever?  
Zel: Grandfather, I . . .  
Rezo extends his hand out to Zel.  
Rezo: Then join me. I will give you all this and more.  
Zel takes two faltering steps forward.  
Lina: He's trying to conquer the world! Zel, stop!  
Zel looks back.  
Zel: I . . . I am sorry, Lina, but . . . I can't . . .  
Zel looks back at his grandfather. He sheathes his sword, steels himself, and then takes the final steps.  
Zel: No turning back now.  
Rezo smiles down at him and embraces his grandson. He looks back at the others.  
Rezo: The offer is still open to the rest of you.  
Gourry sheathes his sword.  
Gourry: Well, I really don't understand what's going on, but it sounds like a great offer.  
Lina: Gourry no baka! He's going to take over the world!  
Gourry: So?  
Lina facevaults. Gourry turns away from Lina, towards Rezo.  
Gourry: I don't know what's going on, or who the heck you are, but you seem pretty powerful. Y'see there's this girl, she lives in Sairaag. If you could guarantee her safety, I'll be happy to work for you.  
Rezo: smiles Consider it done.  
Gourry walks over to Rezo's side. Rezo looks at Zolf, Rodimus and Lina. Zolf and Rodimus exchange a glance.  
Zolf: Shabranigdo-sama. Rodimus and I will follow you, but only if you can prove your promise to Master Zelgadis.  
Rezo: Fair enough. Are you ready, then, Zelgadis?  
Zel nods. Rezo places his left hand on Zel's forehead. His red aura extends to encompass Zel. Then Zel slumps to the floor and the aura retracts back to Rezo.  
Rodimus: Damn you, Rezo!  
Zolf: Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand against the mighty gift bestowed on my unworthy hands, DRAGON SLAY!  
Lina: What! Zolf! That third-rate magician!  
The Dragon Slay races towards Rezo. He catches it and smiles.  
Rezo: I believe this is yours.  
The Dragon Slay comes roaring back.  
Rodimus: Zolf, run!  
Rodimus grabs Zolf and starts running away. However the Dragon Slay catches up with them and the last seen of Rodimus and Zolf is a flash of red light. Lina begins to shake.  
Lina: Gods . . .  
Rezo: Well, LIna the Pink? You are the only one left.  
Zel stirs and sits up. He still has stone skin.  
Lina: Zel, are you all right? He lied to you! You're still a chimera!  
Zel: smiles Oh, no quited the opposite. He turns human, then back again. He gave me the power to change my form to human and back to chimera at will.  
Lina: But, how?  
Rezo: Very simple, Lina Inverse. I merely altered the human portion of Zelgadis' body into a Mazoku.  
Lina stares in horror.  
Lina: You monster! I'll never join you!  
Rezo smiles. Lina turns around to run, but smacks into an invisible barrier.  
Zel: Too bad, you cannot escape.  
Lina hammers on the invisible barrier. Unable to break it, she turns around in time to see Rezo fire a Dragon Slay at her. The energy slams her against the wall of the tower and her body vaporizes.  
Rezo: How unfortunate.  
The End  
Epilogue: After the death of Lina Inverse, Rezo summonsthe Mazoku Lords to the tower. Filibrizo, Dynast, Zelas and an insane Dolfin shows up. Filibrizo, Dynast and Zelas all swear allegiance to him. Rezo makes Gourry into the Knight of Shabranigdo. He elevates Zel to Dolfin's place as Kai-O. Zel cures Dolfin of her insanity and makes her into his general. The Mazoku begin to conquer the world. At Seyruun, Deep Sea Zelgadis and Dolf enslave the population and murder the royal family, with the exception of the two princesses who have bought the populations survival with their oaths of allegiance to the Mazoku. Now, Gracia Naga serves as Filibrizo's General and Amelia Wiltesla serves as Zelgadis' Priestess. At Sairaag, Gourry Gabriev recovers Rezo's Legacy, blows up Sairaag and destroys the Holy Tree Flagoon. There are only two survivors, Sylfiel Nels Lada and Eris Rashaine, rescued by Gourry. They also join the Mazoku, Sylfiel becoming Filibrizo's Priestess and Eris becoming the possesor of Zanaffar's power and companion to Rezo. Reaching Zefilia, Luna Inverse, Knight of Ceifeid and Zelas Metallium's best friend, betrays her patron and joins the Mazoku as Zelas' General. Later on, Rezo chastises Gaav, Seigrum and Valgaav for thier rebellion. He kills Seigruum to make a point, rips the human portion of Gaav's soul away and restores him as the least of the Mazoku Lords, wtih Eris as his Priestess. Gaav then takes control of the Katato Mountains, slays the Laguladia and delivers the Claire Bible to Rezo as proof of his loyalty. The Mazoku go on to conquer the world and destroy the Ryuzoku and Shinzoku. 


End file.
